


LU Drabbles

by HerbBirb



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Just stuff from tumblr, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), decided to post here too, oneshots, probably, will update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbBirb/pseuds/HerbBirb
Summary: A place for me to dump any drabbles that I do.





	1. Wetland

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a one shot I wrote to celebrate 100 followers on Tumblr, thought I'd post it here, along with other drabbles I might do in the future
> 
> @linkeduiverse belongs to @jojo56830

Wetland Stable.

Located just north of Riverside Stable, near Rebonae Bridge. With its horse shaped roof and horse themed decor, it matched the look of every other stable in Hyrule, with animal pens encircling it.

Also, it was currently housing nine very tired Heroes Of Courage.

Wild eased himself into a chair, sighing as he rested his sore legs. It had been a long _long_ day of ceaseless traveling. Nonstop running from the incessant monster ambushes that seemed to be getting more and more frequent. They’d hardly caught a break all day. Which was why Wild had suggested stopping at the stables, so they could sleep in actual beds, instead of camping on the hard ground, for once.

Across the stable, Legend was slouched in a chair next to a little girl with a permanent frown. Ami, if Wild remembered correctly. He watched as Ami looked Legend dead in the eye, and said:

“My life’s a joke.”

Legend snorted.

“I feel ya.”

Sky stood over them both with a look of mild concern.

Nearby, Warriors was stood with Quince, the man who encountered the Lord Of The Mountain, and they seemed to be…grousing. Together. About…women? Or, the lack of women, if Wild read their lips correctly.

His eyes were then drawn to where Four and Twilight were trying to hide snickers behind their hands. Wild was confused for a moment as to why, before he noticed Yolero, wielding his ‘Master Torch’ in a grandiose imitation of a parry.

Ah. Right. 

_And_…now Four was getting Sky’s attention. Oh boy.

This’ll be interesting.

…

_Oh dear Hylia is he challenging Sky to a dual?!_

\---

Ten minutes later the dual was done and over with.

Sky purposely lost, to the great disappointment of the other heroes. Yet, it was a riveting match nonetheless, as riveting as a dual between a brilliant sword fighter and a scrawny man wielding a torch could be. Wild caught it all on camera.

Time gave them all his disappointed look, before returning to his conversation with the stable owner, Lawdon.

Pulling out his Sheikah Slate, Wild decided to check his map, to plot a route for tomorrow. He’d been hoping to make it to Kakariko Village by the end of the week, to talk to Impa and possibly Zelda, if she wasn’t traveling. Taking the shortcut through the forest could save some time…

“…and then Linebeck grabbed the sword like this, and _stabbed_ it into the ugly beast.”

Wind’s animated voice drifted in his ears, retelling a tale that he has no doubt told before, to Hyrule, who listened indulgently with a tired smile. Wild shook his head, amazed Wind still had the energy in him. He was even _reenacting_ some parts.

“Teenagers,” Wild mumbled with a shake of his head. Always so _lively._

Fingers flew across the Sheikah Slate’s screen, zooming in and out as Wild traced and planned where to go next. They _could_ go through the wetlands, as long as they avoided Zaus Island and stuck to the pathways. And hoped to Hylia the Lizalfos left them alone. Unlikely. _But_ if they’re quick about it and stayed away from the ruins, maybe—

Wait.

_Wait._

Wild squinted at the Slate. Confused. Perplexed. Whatever you called it.

That was definitely…

Huh.

His eyes darted once towards Wind, before going back to the screen.

Weird.

\---

“Wind, come over here. I wanna show you something.”

Wind paused in his storytelling to look over at Wild. The resident hero was gesturing at his Sheikah Slate with an odd look on his face. Wind glanced over at Hyrule, who nodded affirmative before leaving to see what Warriors was up to.

Okay.

So now, sitting with Wild, Wind leaned over to see what the fuss was about.

Wild didn’t say or do anything, save for pointing at something on his map. Wind squinted at the label over the area, surprised that it was in Hylian that he could read. Sheikah tech. Don’t question it.

So he read the words.

Then paused.

And read them again.

His eyes widening as he read the label over and over just to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.

Huh.

Wind looked to Wild, who’s features mirrored his. Confused, bu wryly amused.

“Weird.”

Because written over a small patch of land, was on the label:

_Linebeck Island_

This….was unexpected. So Wind said the only thing he could say, the only right thing to say in this situation.

“Can we go?”

\---

“…It’s not much of an island.”

“It really isn’t.”

“Kinda disappointing.”

“…”

“…”

“What now?”

“…Wanna go ride some bears?”

“I’ve waited so long to hear those words.”

\---

Seven Heroes Of Courage awoke that night to screaming.

They tumbled out of bed into a battle stance, Twilight being the first to step foot out the stables. He took one look at the sight before him and blanched.

When the others joined him, they realized why.

Two humongous, fuzzy brown bears dashed in circles outside. They knocked down chairs and over turned barrels. The screaming they had heard, however, came from the figures that sat on their backs.

Wild and Wind were laughing like maniacs, both dressed in nothing but underwear, their dirty, mud stained pajamas tied to sticks and waving through the air like flags. The high pitched sound that left their mouths was one of joy.

The tired looking stable owner, Lawdon, leaned over to the equally tired looking Time, and whispered.

“This is normal.”


	2. Palm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was supposed to be a full fic. Didn't happen.
> 
> Was supposed to be angsty. Didn't happen either.
> 
> So here, have some fluff.

“Dinner’s ready.”

Wind perked up at Wild’s call, and dropped the small rock in his hand. Next to him, Hyrule did the same. They’d been skipping stones by the stream to pass the time, but now readily left their game in favor of dinner. Wind hurriedly bounced back to where the others were already gathered around the fire, his stomach growling at the prospect of eating. Hyrule was at his heels, just as eager.

“Here you go,” Wild passed him a bowl, chuckling a little at the way Wind licked his lips, taking a big whiff of its contents and sighing dramatically.

“This smells great Wild,” He chirped. Wild ducked his head, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

“Thanks.”

Wind grinned back at him, then swiftly stepped away cradling his meal. In his peripheral, he caught sight of Sky taking his own bowl, similarly complimenting Wild on his cooking. They’re trying their best to tame that doubtful, self-depreciative side of him, by constantly reminding him of his worth. Mostly, casual, off-hand compliments seemed to work, but sometimes it took a little more…insistence on their part. Legend was especially good at knocking some confidence into him, forcefully, if needed. Wind was glad it didn’t have to come to that.

Warriors was seated on a fallen log. In his hand he held his own soup bowl. Wind joined him, nestling into his side. Warriors barely blinked, merely shifting his position to sit more comfortably, draping an arm around Wind’s shoulders. He was focused intently on the map laid out in his lap. Whilst sipping his soup, which was delicious, Wind caught Warriors mumbling absently under his breath. His vague murmurs of “head south to that bridge” and “turn right at the fork in the road” and suchlike were accompanied by his finger tracing a path across the map.

Wind watched, transfixed as his finger roamed, trying to glean the route Warriors was planning. But he was caught off guard, however, by the occurrence of a strange thought.

Warriors looked up in confusion when Wind gently grabbed his hand, distracting him from his work. Wind gave no explanation, his eyes squinted as he seemed to stare almost quizzically at the hand he held. He rotated it around a bit, like he was looking for something. Warriors arched an eyebrow, amused. When Wind finally looked him in the eye, a mixture of bewilderment and confusion was etched on his face.

“You don’t have any callouses.”

“What?” Warriors choked in surprise. He had not expected that.

“Your hands. They don’t have any callouses,” Wind elaborated, running his fingers over Warriors’ palm, “And they’re so soft.”

He held up his own hand for Warriors to see, displaying the hardened patches of skin around his fingers and palm. His brow furrowed, “I had callouses from sailing and learning to sword fight when I became the Hero.”

Wind placed his hand next to Warriors’, his face scrunched up as he compared them.

“But how come you don’t have any?”

His astonishment made sense now. Warriors grinned, feeling slightly smug with how well conditioned his hands were.

“Hard work, determination and lots of olive oil.”

Wind gave him a disbelieving look, one eyebrow arched mockingly.

“Magic, more likely,” A different voice said.

Four sat down on Warriors’ other side, leaning back on his arms and stretching out his legs to cross them at the ankles. He nudged Warriors with his elbow, “You got some kinda charm keeping those hands like that?”

“No!”

Warriors looked miffed. He waved his hands in the air, “This is all natural.”

“Mmhm. Sure.”

“Really! You have no idea the work I’ve had to do to keep these babies in tiptop shape. I moisturize everyday just for the blisters. Don’t even get me started on the corns.”

“But why do all that when it’s easier to just leave them be?”

Warriors opened his mouth, then closed it. His expression turned contemplative, brow furrowing and lips pursing. Wind watched him expectantly, while Four looked on mildly humored.

“I…hm,” He gestured vaguely, fishing for the right words, “It’s just something I’ve always done.” 

He went silent again, lost in his thoughts. Wind nudged him gently, urging him to go on.

“I guess… it feels…reassuring? To know that despite all the lives I’ve taken, all the things I’ve done, my hands are clean, in a sense.”

He let his hands fall limply in his lap. Warriors’ eyes glazed over as unpleasant memories were no doubt resurfacing in his mind. The affable smile on Four’s face morphed into a grimace. There’s a stiff silence blanketing them, shockingly uncomfortable compared to the light atmosphere a moment ago. 

Wind wouldn’t let it stay for long.

“Well, I think they look dainty.”

Warriors bristled. Four snorted.

And they relaxed, once more sinking back into easy banter. Wind mentally patted himself on the back. Being a Hero meant having emotional baggage, which, more often than not, led to awkward situations. Especially when your words fail you, leaving you tongue tied and frustrated and unable to express those pesky emotions making a mess of your heart.

Wind understood that feeling very well.

Which was why he’d do everything he could to lighten the mood. It’s definitely worth the effort.

Warriors sniffed, “My hands aren’t dainty.”

“Dude, my little sister has manlier hands than you.”

Whilst Warriors sputtered, in his peripheral, Wind caught a cheeky smirk cross Four’s face. The smallest hero brought a hand up to his mouth, and hollered.

“HEY LEGEND!”

Warriors paled.

“Ah fu—wait Four—no don’t—“

“WHAT!” Legend called back, already on the move.

“WARRIORS HAS BABY HANDS!”


	3. Zelda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor arrives just in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this snippet of a fic I never finished.

Wild parried a blow aimed at his head, throwing off the Bokoblin’s sword. The flat of his blade knocked the creature back, and it went sprawling. Before the Bokoblin could recover, Wild rushed forwards and stabbed it through the heart.

His muscles tensed. The sword slid out of the body with a sickening _squelch_ and arced through the air, beheading another ‘blin sneaking up behind him.

Panting, Wild took the brief respite from fighting to gaze across the battlefield.

The rest of the heroes were scattered around the clearing, similarly engaged in their own battles. Sky was cutting down monsters left and right, forging a path through the dense onslaught. Hyrule stood at his back, firing arrows and the occasional spell at any monster that came too close. Farther away, Legend and Warrior were taking on two Big Blins, their well coordinated attack slowly wearing down the towering behemoths. Twilight had his hands full with a group of Lizalfos, but he was in no way outmatched. The monsters fell like potato sacks, each with slashed open throats. A bomb sailed through the air, landing amongst monster ranks and exploding upon impact. Several more flew past from where Wind was perched, atop Time’s shoulders as he swung his Biggoron Sword in wide sweeping arcs, looking to be enjoying himself a bit too much. He cackled gleefully as flaming monster corpses soared into the air. One almost landed on Blue, who yelped an expletive and waved a fist in the air. Green and Vio shook their heads, and Red giggled, before returning their focus back to their own battles. They were doing good so far.

But not good enough.

The monsters just kept coming. Each time Wild cut down one, another would take its place. Endlessly. There were far too many to be natural. Eventually, their energy would wane, and they would be overrun.

The sword snapped in his hands. Without missing a beat, Wild pulled his arm back and threw the broken hilt at a Moblin, with enough force to knock it out. The beast swayed on its feet, then promptly collapsed on top of three unfortunate Bokoblins standing behind it.

With a few nimble taps of his fingers on his Sheikah Slate, a giant Cobble Crusher appeared in Wild’s hands. The weapon was twice his weight, and nearly as tall as he, but Wild swung it with practiced ease. Using his momentum, he spun like a deadly tornado, bashing in the skulls of any monsters in his path.

Then he brought the Crusher down with a _THUMP_, shockwaves rippling through the ground and sending monsters tumbling.

Gasping and blinking past sweat, he spied Twilight standing not too far away.

Wild stumbled over. Or at least, he tried. The world kept on spinning, even after he stopped, and suddenly putting one foot in front of the other was harder than it’s supposed to be.

That attack had bought him a little time. But left him drained and exposed.

And Twilight was too far away to help.

Damnit.

Wild’s vision swam, and his knees buckled. 

Maybe he should’ve thought this through a little better.

The Cobble Crusher clobbered a charging Lizalfos in the head. It reeled, but didn’t backdown, taking a moment to spit out a tooth dripping infected blood, before running at Wild again with a cry.

Shit.

He tried to dodge, but the tip of the monster’s sword caught his arm. And, still very very dizzy, he toppled to the ground. With a faint _oompf_ the air was knocked out of his lungs.

And there Wild lay, panting, on his back, with a sword pointed at his chest.

Fantastic.

He barely registered the faint calls of his name, his eyes glued to the Lizalfos as it reared back its arm.

Was this it? After everything Hylia put him through? Death to overgrown lizard?

The sword plunged.

And there was light.

A brilliant, dazzling flash of light, warm and soothing and not at all blinding like one would expect. It washed over the nine heroes, covering them in its comforting embrace. And for most of them, the light was foreign, unrecognizable.

But to Wild, it was all too familiar.

The sword never hit its mark.

It slipped just past his head, embedding itself in the dirt. The Lizalfos had dropped it in favour of clawing at its eyes, screeching. That was before it disintegrated on the spot.

And, as quickly as it’d appeared, the light vanished, leaving nine heroes blinking in the empty clearing. Empty, save of the piles of monster ashes littered across the battlefield.

Then out from the tree line, stepped a girl.

A very _familiar_ girl.

Oh yes, they all knew her. (Albeit not, well, _her_ exactly.)

How could they not recognise the other half to their stories? Even if she looked a little different, there was no doubt in their minds as who she could be.

Zelda flashed them all a grin.

“You boys looked like you could use some help.”


	4. Knowledge

What is knowledge?

Is it expertise or education, foresight or forethought?

Can it be collected by the bucket, spilled over the lip of a bottomless pit? Or woven between dew coated branches by the spindle of a spider? 

The Hero Of Warriors thinks he knows what knowledge is.

It is intuition. It is instinct and insight.

It is the reason he now lowers his sword, eyes of calculating steel shed their edge as he surveys these people. Eight. Fighters, from the looks of it. Each and every one a complete stranger. And yet somewhere buried so deeply within him, ingrained so acutely in his bones, he can feel it fizz and crackle in his very core.

He knows.

They’re… like him.

_Like me_, his soul sings, _Just like me._

The air is static. Sizzling and bubbling like hot water simmering under the summer sun. For a split second, he feels the faintest burn on his hand, the one that held _it._

At last someone speaks, voice like a needle pricking a bubble, popping the silence.

“I know who you are,” says the man. There’s a soft kindness in his warm eyes, the gentlest shade of sky blue. “She can recognise you.”

And he draws his sword. But there is no threat. The Hero Of Warriors feels no fear. There is a great, unfathomable certainty in his heart that this man will do him no harm.

Then the sword starts to glow, and he recognises _her._

_ **Heroes Of Courage, past, present, and future.** _

_ **Alliance forged, destiny bound.** _

_ **Nine of one Spirit, together must triumph.** _

A shiver trickles down his spine. Her voice throbs cacophonous and clear in his skull. Her voice. Her voice her voice _her voice._

“_Fi_,” He gasps, and realises with surprise he isn’t the only one. With wide eyes he scans eight faces of bewilderment

“…What the f*ck?”

“You all heard that…?“

“Shit, this is weirder than usual.”

“I was hoping to catch a break…”

A laugh begins to bubble up in his throat. It pushes and pushes until it spills from his lips, uncontrollable and slightly manic. He feels all eyes swivel and land on him, but at this point couldn’t care less.

“What’s so funny?” One of them ask. The one with the permanent scowl and impatient energy and splash of pink in his hair.

He sucks in a breath through his teeth, trying to calm himself. He can’t help grinning as he shakes his head, sheathing his sword once more.

“Betcha five hundred rupees that I’m not the only one here named Link.”

A beat of silence, in which nine lock eyes. A wave of understanding washes over them, and all nine simultaneously groan.

The Hero Of Warriors snickers.

“We are _so_ f*cked.”


End file.
